


The Headshots on their Badges

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: The story behind the headshots on their badges.





	The Headshots on their Badges

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at their badges before reading.

Mulder and Scully were sent a memo about the time and place their new badge picture would be taken.

Scully marked the spot on her calendar and she reminded the day before to wash, iron and take out the wrinkles from the pretty outfit she had chosen to wear.

She took special care in combing her hair and applying nice makeup.

She called Mulder, trying to catch him before he left his apartment. Just to be sure he didn’t forget to head directly to the floor where they were expected to arrive early.

Mulder was woken up by Scully’s call that morning. He had finally fallen asleep about 3 to 4 hours earlier, after a midnight run and a bad movie.

When he hung up he realised he had but an 30 minutes left to join Scully to the basement the 5th floor. While sometimes he enjoyed being photographed, other days in didn’t. Today he didn’t want to go. He was exhausted and still recovering from his last case.

He showered and dressed without special care and tried to find a clean tie. At last he made it to the 5th floor and joined Scully in the waiting room. Names were already being called and two agents were sitting with their back straight up, facing the lens of one of the two cameras.

While making his way to Scully, Mulder tried to make abstraction of all the staring and quiet whispering he heard on his passage.

Scully sighed when she looked at him. His tie was askew and there was a minuscule stain of unknown substance on the left lapel of his suit jacket.

Their turn was coming up soon.

She casually straightened the knot of his tie but she regretted nothing could be done to dissimulate the offending stain.

She had him bend his head over so she could reach his still damp hair. She tried to discipline the unruly strands falling over his forehead.

She just had time to fingercomb his soft hair when both their names were called.

They took place on the small stools and stared back at the cameras.

The photographers told them not to smile so Scully kept a straight face. Twenty seconds later her picture was taken. The same thing couldn’t be said for Mulder. He had been distracted during the first take. Her partner had not been able to resist trying to look at her in the seconds before his photo was captured.

He thought she looked especially good today and had already planned on taking her out to eat somewhere fancier than the hot dog stand across the Bureau.

The photographer got mad because Mulder had messed the shot by gazing at his partner and not the lens. Once Scully’s headshot was done, she went over to stand beside the man, waiting on Mulder.

She saw her partner straightening his back and concentrating on the lens of the camera.

The photographer made a countdown and when he reached three, Mulder saw from the corner of his eye Scully - who had been counting too - mouthing “Spooky!” instead of “Cheese!”

He tried his best not to laugh like a giddy schoolboy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt writing fics. Comments welcome!


End file.
